scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Echo
"I believe that there is always a choice as to how far one who dabbles in dark magic goes... But there is a certain line... and once that is crossed there's no turning back. At that point the best option would be to surround oneself with like-minded individuals to avoid loosing all sanity." - Echo, to Blue in an anonymous interview. '' 'Description''' Echo is an elven girl about the build of a human teenager. She has long white hair that trails past her waist. She tends to wear long, flowing dresses typical to elvish fashion in stark black and white contrasts. She takes care to make sure her clothing and hairstyle is symmetrical and as neat as she can make it. Dark magic stains her fingertips and coils along her arms, neck and chest in intricate and ever changing patterns. Her Mage burns wax and wane, changing shape in constant chaos. Echo is rarely seen somewhere without a book in her arms. Backstory and General Information Echo was born and raised in Sindorien during the tail end of the time of Mage Blight. She led a relatively ordinary life with her family and avid study of elven magic. When the Vortex was created, Echo, like many others at the time, didn't understand what had happened to magic and why it had become dulled. So, despite the advice of her family, Echo struck out from her home, determined to find out what had happened and why. Armed with nothing but her knowledge of magic, the spells she was capable of and a family heirloom. She didn't make it far before being attacked and almost killed by an unknown creature. A malfunction of the family heirloom she possessed sent her into a magical stasis, leaving her disembodied spirit to wander the western areas (Arkhos, Mureth, Kraken Reach Isles) of Scy'kadia for 300 odd years. She has only recently been brought back to the land of the living... and at times really wishes she was still a ghost. Since first arriving in the Weft, her morals and ideals have warped slightly with her continued use of dark magic. She used to be afraid and ashamed of her ability and aptitude to use ruinous power. But since those early days she has changed, for better or worse. Now, Echo relishes the challenge and thrill of new, powerful magic. She dabbles and studies all aspects of "evil" or "dark" magic with a morbid and concerning fascination. Quotes * "When I was growing up, Ruinous magic was something taboo and secret. It was the embodiment of something unknown and to most people that meant something terrible and evil. I wanted to learn more about this other force. Bluntly put, I wanted to learn and I wanted to study." - Echo to Blue in an anonymous interview. * "We've won...the doctor...he won. That laugh...so much like his...You may escape the void physically... but whenever you close your eyes... you will know... deep down... you and he... are the same... now more than ever... that is something, YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE!" - Solum to Echo. Rumours * Rumoured to be a former apprentice of Hrafn Arielsen. * Rumoured to be mad or at least touched by Lokus' influence. * It's said she worships one of the Narga, though it's never clear which one. * Her Uncle is a powerful Dark Elven archmage, residing on the Fey Ring Isles. He sent her staff and taught her everything she knew in her early days. * She used to be a ghost for a long time and has been one on two seperate occasions. * Echo hates her burns, not because they are scars from the use of dark magic, but because they are asymmetrical and chaotic. Player Leo Tomossy ----